Sherlock y la Verdad
by lolaarlo
Summary: Este fic está creado desde que Sherlock fingiera la muerta en el último capítulo de la 2 temporada de la versión inglesa. Espero que lo disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

Desde el accidente han pasado casi 6 meses, Sherlock ha estado viendo en un piso de Londres con Dakota una mujer que siempre cuidará desde aquel día que pasaron juntos, ella tiene un bebé de 7 meses, una niña preciosa que quiere mucho. No le ha contado aún a Watson que sigue vivo, todavía no está preparado para eso.

Están acostando a la niña, ella mira como se le van cerrando los ojos a la pequeña mientras él desde la puerta contempla la escena, una escena muy entrañable.

Ahora que la niña está durmiendo, ¿te quedarás en casa para hacerme compañía?

No, sabes que por las noches es el mejor momento para que salga – responde Sherlock – no me esperes despierto, llegaré tarde.

Irás con Irene, como si no lo viera venir - Sherlock asiente, es verdad que pasa mucho tiempo con Irene, pero aparte de Dakota es la única que sabe que está vivo – haz lo que quieras con tu vida, que no te importe nada ni nadie.

No grites, que vas a despertar a la niña – le grita Sherlock empezándose a cabrear – y si te refieres a Watson todavía no estoy preparado para eso.

Eso, ahora preocúpate por la niña, que se nota que la quieres mucho – aquel comentario no fue del agrado de Sherlock. Que cogió su abrigo, su gorro y su bufanda y salió de la casa lo más rápido que pudo.

Dakota se quedó allí llorando, como no quería lamentarse más, fue a la cocina, cogió una botella de vino y una copa, al final no usó la copa y bebió a morro de la botella. Necesitaba desahogarse y como llamara a Watson o a Lestrade todo se iría al garete porque podría irse de la lengua.

Sherlock por su parte caminaba rumbo al piso que Dakota tenía en el centro de sus padres para verse allí con Irene, ya que si iba al piso de Irene la gente podía verle y no quería que eso pasara.

En aquel piso se encontró a Irene esperándole con una copa de vino en cada mano. Le tendió una, que cogió, se quitó el abrigo y el gorro, se sentó en un sofá y suspiró.

Me vas a contar que te pasa – le preguntó Irene.

Que Dakota a veces me saca de mis casillas – responde dándole un sorbo a su copa – dice que debo decírselo ya a Watson.

Eso lo decidirás tú querido – le dice Irene besándole de improviso – te recuerdo que la semana que viene iremos al aniversario de tu falsa muerte. Así que te lo digo para que pienses cuando dirás la verdad. Y yo iré a tu "falso" aniversario de muerte para que nadie sospeche, Dakota también tendrá que ir.

No me atosigues como Dakota. Vengo contigo para estar más tranquilo, todo a su debido tiempo – aquello deja a Irene pensativa. Sabe que aparte de lo de muerte oculta algo que ella descubrió hace apenas 2 meses cuando llamó a casa de Dakota.

Irene le cuenta lo que ha hecho, que clientes ha tenido y que lleva sin ver a Jim dos semanas, eso hace despertar la curiosidad de Sherlock. Jim siempre va semanalmente a ver a Irene para relajarse y no de la misma manera que lo hace él.

Cuando Sherlock ve que es tarde, se vuelve a poner su gorro, su bufanda y su abrigo y sale al descubierto de la calle, de vuelva a casa de Dakota. Entra sin hacer ruido, encuentra a Dakota dormida en el sofá con una botella de vino a sus pies y comida china encima de la mesa. Como él no ha bebido mucho, recoge el salón y lleva a Dakota a su habitación. Le da las buenas noches y un beso en la mejilla cuando la ha acostado del todo. Ella le agarra del brazo y sonríe, lo hace tan fuerte que Sherlock no se puede mover. Intenta irse pero nada.

La niña está llorando y no seré yo quien vaya – comenta en sueños Dakota – Sherlock te he dicho que vayas, ve de una maldita vez. No me hagas pegarte.

Dakota soy yo Sherlock, suéltame – le susurra y ella le suelta.

En su habitación Sherlock se queda mirando al techo y pensando en que todo lo que le han dicho hoy Dakota e Irene, de paso piensa en Watson hasta que queda dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

Dakota se ha ido a trabajar pronto, tiene un turno de mañana en el hospital, Sherlock le ha dicho que no se preocupe que él cuidará de la niña. En el hospital después del café coge sus cosas y sale de la sala de descanso de los médicos. Se choca con alguien, que da la casualidad que es Watson. Se quedan mirando un rato y cuando él se da cuenta de que ella tiene prisa le deja pasar.

Un mensaje llega a su móvil a media mañana es de Sherlock, sabe que es de él pero no pone ninguna inicial. Solo le pide que le compre leche y vino que se ha acabado y que la niña está bien.

Hola de nuevo Dakota – comenta Watson - ¿Qué tal la mañana?

Pues ajetreada – responde Dakota mirando sus próximas consultas de la tarde - ¿tú como lo llevas?

Tirando, vamos a comer que si no se hace tarde – dice Watson caminando al lado de Dakota - ¿vas a ir al aniversario de la muerte de Sherlock?

No lo sé – sabe que debía ir, que debía ir por mantener las apariencias como seguro que hará Irene.

Deberías ir, vamos a ir todos – dice Watson entrando en el comedor.

Después de coger lo que van a tomar se sientan en una mesa vacía, uno en frente del otro. Ella lleva trabajando allí unos 6 años y medio y él solo 4 años. Desde que se conocieron el primer día se han llevado bien, pero desde lo de Sherlock solo se ven en el trabajo y solo comen de vez en cuando juntos. Dakota recibe otro mensaje en medio de la comida es otro de Sherlock que se lleva a la niña a Green Park que está un poco alejado de la ciudad.

¿Esta tarde tienes muchas consultas? – pregunta Dakota después de responder el mensaje – yo solo tengo unas 3, ya que por la mañana 7.

Pues yo por la mañana tuve solo 4 y por la tarde tengo unas 6, me pasaré aquí toda la tarde pero lo prefiero para no tener que volver pronto a la soledad de Baker Street – aquello hace que el corazón se le parta, Sherlock no se da cuenta de que Watson lo está pasando fatal porque él se "suicidó" – así que en unos 10 minutos tengo que empezar para que no se me acumule todo a última hora.

No hay problema, por mí no te preocupes que yo estaré bien – dice Dakota sonriendo.

Me alegro encontrarles aquí a ambos. Mañana deberán pasarse a las charlas con los estudiantes de medicina por la mañana. No se olviden – les recuerda el jefe de medicina.

Cuando ese hombre se marcha, pronto lo hace Watson que se escusa por tener mucho trabajo. Como hasta las 3 y media no empieza su turno y aún son las 2 y media, se queda allí terminando con calma la comida. Mira a su alrededor. Sus compañeros están todos disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigos o conocidos. Ella repasa sus visitas y ve que una es al Señor Holmes, no la va aguantar, sobre todo porque es la última. Aguantar al hermano mayor de Sherlock le va a suponer un suplicio. Se quiere suicidar allí mismo.

Termina de comer y se marcha a la sala de descanso de los médicos, abre su taquilla y coge el libro que está leyendo. Se sienta en una de las sillas de la mesa y se pone a leer mientras sus compañeros hablan entre ellos, repasan lo que tienen que hacer por la tarde o revisan algún libro de medicina.

Cuando se da cuenta de que son las 3 y diez, deja el libro en su taquilla, coge su bata, su hoja de visitas y va a donde le toca. Allí pasa visita a un hombre mayor con un poco de tos, una niña que tiene unos granitos posteriores a la varicela y una joven que viene a revisión. Por último aparece el señor Holmes.

Hola doctora – la voz de Mycroft le hace gracia – vengo a mi chequeo anual.

Hola señor Holmes – responde Dakota mirando la ficha de Mycroft - ¿algo que decirme?

Pues que la semana que viene se hacen 6 meses de la muerte de mi hermano pequeño y si te refieres a que si tengo alguna enfermedad o la tuve, pues una gripe pequeña y ya – responde Mycroft. Dakota le ausculta mientras él le pregunta cosas de su vida, ella no responde a todo, no quiere darle detalles de su vida. Cuando termina de hacerle el chequeo, ella anota algo y él se coloca para marchar - ¿quiere que le acerque a casa?

No hace falta, tengo que ir a la compra y vive en coche. Hasta otra señor Holmes – responde Dakota.

Pues otra vez será señorita Dakota, cuide bien de su hija – después de eso Mycroft se marchó de allí.

Se cambió de ropa y se puso cómoda para salir de allí, en el aparcamiento le manda un mensaje a Sherlock para saber dónde anda, le dice que de camino a casa y ella se alegra, luego le dice que irá a comprar la leche y demás cosas que necesitan. Conduce despacio hasta el supermercado donde aparca y entra a comprar. Tarda un rato porque la lista que hizo en el móvil es un poco larga.

Llega a casa cansada, Sherlock le ayuda con las bolsas mientras ella va a ver cómo está la niña. Así que mientras ella baña a la pequeña, Sherlock coloca la compra. Después de bañar a Amelia, le da la cena y luego entre ambos la acuestan.

Cuando está la niña en la cuna, ellos cenan, Sherlock cocina algo y ella se fija en como cocina su compañero de piso, como hacía unos meses no sabía y ahora si sabe algo.

Se toman la cena mientras charlan de lo que han hecho en el día, ella le cuenta que ha visto a Mycroft, que ha ido a revisión y el pesado no ha parado de preguntarle cosas de su vida. Sherlock se ríe por como su hermano trata a Dakota a preguntas íntimas. Ella se sirve una copa de vino y mientras se sirve recuerda cuando conoció a Sherlock.


	3. Chapter 3

Es sábado y Dakota no tiene ningún plan, pero no sabe si Sherlock los tiene, como no los tenga le propondrá un maratón de cine.

Hola Sherlock, buenos días – comenta Dakota - ¿tienes algún plan para hoy?

No, ya que Irene no está disponible para charlar así que me quedaré en casa – responde Sherlock - ¿por qué lo preguntabas?

Era para saber si quieres que hagamos un maratón de películas – responde Dakota, Sherlock asiente, tiene ganas de ver algo – ¿Te apetece ver Doctor Who?

Siempre que nos quedamos en casa vemos esa serie. Mejor hacemos un maratón de pelis de Disney con la pequeña Amelia – dice mirando a la niña que está en el regazo de Dakota sonriendo.

No, de Disney otra vez no – comenta Dakota – mejor de Marvel, veremos Iron Man, Iron Man 2 y las 3 de Spiderman.

Está bien, veremos esas – dice al fin Sherlock.

Como aún es por la mañana, Dakota tiene un par de cosas que hacer. Sherlock se queda en casa mientras Dakota sale con la niña a unos recados. Sherlock ocupa sus ratos libres en escribir un libro, si un libro sobre su vida o algo así. Enciende el portátil, cuando ha cargado del todo, le da al documento de Word, relee lo último que ha escrito y se pone manos a la obra, esta historia hace poco que la ha empezado pero le gusta como está yendo.

Era un día tranquilo en el 221B de Baker Street, pero como Sherlock sabía que esa tranquilidad se iba a ir pronto, decidió ir a ver a Molly para ver que cadáveres nuevos tenía. Allí una mujer de metro sesenta y cinco apareció, era una mujer de rasgos americanos, tenía el pelo largo, rizado y de color pelirrojo, que lo llevaba sujeto con una pinza; los ojos eran de un marrón verdoso, grandes y con unas pestañas rizadas; los labios estaban pintados de un rojo sangre muy intenso; las manos tenían unos largos y finos dedos que terminaban en unas uñas pintadas de rojo. Iba vestida con un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, unos tacones negros de unos 5 cm o así y por encima una bata de médico. Saludó a Molly como si se conocieran de antes y cuando se fijo en Sherlock se presentó algo nerviosa, ella le dijo que le encantaba como trabajaba con la policía. Sherlock vio en aquella joven a una mujer decidida y dispuesta a todo, una mujer que vivía sola lejos de la única hermana que tenía en la ciudad, porque por lo que podía ver parecía que no se llevaran bien entre ellas. Estuvieron hablando un rato, mientras él con su fusta hacía moratones a los cadáveres. Ella allí se encontraba bien y se lo pasaba bien viendo como Sherlock trabajaba tan decididamente.

Sherlock ya hemos vuelto – dijo Dakota desde la cocina, Sherlock le dio a guardar el documento de Word, se levantó de la silla y camino a la cocina. Había escrito algo en el poco tiempo que Dakota y Amelia se habían ido de casa a los recados, pero aunque había escrito poco estaba satisfecho porque veía que el libro o historia mejor dicho, estaba tirando sin problemas.

Entre ambos hicieron la comida y mientras comían decidieron en qué orden ver las películas que habían escogido al desayuno. Cuando terminaron de comer, de recoger la cocina y de acostar a la pequeña, se sentaron cómodos en el sofá del salón y pusieron la primera película del maratón que harían. Dakota estaba a gusto con Sherlock viendo la primera de las 3 películas de Spiderman.

Cuando la película terminó como la pequeña Amelia seguía dormida, siguieron con Spiderman 2, pero antes de empezarla, a Dakota le sonó el móvil, cuando vio quien era no quiso contestar, pero lo hizo porque sabía que sería para Sherlock.

Hola Irene, ahora te paso a Sherlock – comentó Dakota nada más descolgar la llamada.

Hola hermanita – fue lo último que le pudo decir Irene a Dakota antes de que le pasara con Sherlock – hola querido, hoy al final tengo un hueco para ti, ¿te apetece venir a verme a donde siempre a las 7 de la tarde?

No sé si puedo – miró a Dakota que estaba en el sofá mirando como Sherlock hablaba con su hermana, la rara de la familia. Con la mirada Dakota le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera – Irene, al final no puedo, que había quedado con tu hermana para hacer un maratón de pelis de Marvel y ahora no vamos a ver Spiderman 2, ¿por qué no te vienes tú a las 7 y hacemos los 3 el maratón?

Dakota se puso a desear que su hermana mayor dijera que no, que no estaría bien venir.

Está bien, ahora se lo comunico a Dakota – comentó Sherlock antes de colgar – dice tu hermana que no va a venir porque no le van las películas de Marvel. Y no me digas que te entristece que no venga porque sé que en el fondo te alegras de que no se pase.

Aquel comentario hizo que Dakota dejara de mirarle y prestara atención a la película. Amelia empezó a llorar y tuvieron que parar la película, como Dakota seguía un poco mosqueada por el comentario se levantó y cuando iba a ponerse en marcha para ir a la habitación de su hija, Sherlock le dije que iba él, que algún día le tocaría darle la merienda él cuando están los dos juntos y eso hizo. Mientras la pequeña merendaba Dakota se puso a hacer unas magdalenas y unas palomitas para tomar después con las películas.

Dakota miró un momento a Sherlock que se veía muy paternal cuidando de un bebé. Cuando todo estuvo listo fueron al salón y continuaron con el maratón, a la pequeña la sentaron en su troley para que disfrutara con ellos de las películas.

Aquello parecía una estampa de una familia feliz, una familia compuesta solo de los padres y un bebé. Pero esa estampa que ellos parecían no era la que en verdad era.

A la hora de la cena ninguno quería cocinar, así que llamaron a un chico en donde pidieron arroz tres delicias, tallarines con gambas fritas y cerdo agridulce. Mientras esperaban a que les trajeran todo, dispusieron a la pequeña para acostarla.

Me lo estoy pasando muy bien hoy contigo, aunque lo que me pareció mal fue que invitaras a mi hermana – comentó Dakota sonriente.

Sé que primero debía habértelo consultado, pero como me había hecho un hueco en su agenda lo dije así de pasada – respondió Sherlock mirando a los ojos marrones verdosos de Dakota – la próxima vez te consultaré porque eres tú la dueña de esta casa.


	4. Chapter 4

El lunes llego tan rápido para ambos que ni se dieron cuenta. Ella se fue a trabajar como cada día de la semana, hoy no le tocaba consultas médicas, sino que hoy le tocaba la ronda con los estudiantes de 4 curso de la universidad. Cuando llego al hospital Watson ya estaba esperándola, le tocaba a ambos hacer la ronda y debía de ir a repartirse los alumnos.

¿Qué tal el fin de semana? – pregunta Watson mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

Bien, en casa haciendo maratón de películas de Marvel con la pequeña Amelia, ¿y tú? – responde ella caminando a la par de Watson.

Pues salí a dar una vuelta, no puedo pasar mucho en aquella casa, todo me recuerda a él y no puedo dejar la casa, tengo un contrato de alquiler de un año y quedan aun 6 meses – contesta John – pero dejemos de hablar de esto y vamos a lo que vamos.

Si claro, a por los nuevos médicos – sonríe Dakota mientras miraba la lista de los que estaban allí – como sois muchos os vamos a dividir en dos grupos, unos vendrán conmigo y otros con el doctor John Watson, un médico de guerra que os puede relatar algo de sus aventuras.

Bueno, ahora os dividiremos y espero que estos días deis lo mejor de vosotros y tengáis ganas de aprender – comenta Watson dividiendo al grupo de jóvenes en dos.

Cuando los tuvieron divididos en dos grupos, Watson fue a la zona de habitaciones privadas, en cambio ella fue a la zona de urgencias para que vieran un trabajo más real y más de primera mano.

La ronda con los alumnos duraba una hora y media y se le hacía eterna, porque alguno no sabía muy bien qué hacer y se estresaba tanto que el grupo se acababa estresando. Solo hubo dos o tres alumnos que le contestaron a casi todo lo que respondía bien.

Cuando la hora y media terminó fue a junto de Watson y les dice a los alumnos que mañana tenían que estar allí media hora antes y ellos al principio se quejan porque era pronto; pero Dakota les obliga a que se callaran que las normas las ponían Watson y ella.

Al finalizar esta ronda, ambos van a descansar, pero no van a la sala, si no que van a la cafetería por un café, ya que ambos lo necesitaban y bien.

Dakota al final se pide un chocolate con leche y con nata y Watson se pide un café doble con leche y con azúcar. Ambos se sientan en una mesa a disfrutar de sus respectivas bebidas.

¿Qué tal la ronda? – pregunta Dakota.

Pues agotadora, casi no sabían nada. No eran nosotros, nuestra generación era mejor – responde Watson mientras se echaba el azúcar al café.

Sí, nuestra promoción fue buena. Mira por ejemplo tú, has servido al país en Afganistán – comenta Dakota.

¿Y qué me dices de ti? La doctora más joven en conseguir un puesto importante en este hospital – dice Watson mirando como Dakota se toma la nata.

Yo no conseguí ningún puesto importante. Si lo tuviera no pasaría consultas – aclara Dakota – solo conseguí un puesto aquí cuando aún era una estudiante nada más, me llamaron cuando estaba en 2 año para que al finalizar la carrera trabajara aquí.

Pues mira algo es algo – dice Watson – el viernes es el aniversario de su sexto mes de la muerte.

"¿Por qué tiene que sacar el tema todo el mundo? ¿Por qué?" Se pregunta Dakota mientras mira como la gente habla en otras mesas. No dice nada, no quiere hablar sobre el tema, ese tema no le gusta nada, no le gusta ir a celebrar algo que no es verdad.

Dakota, ¿te pasa algo? – pregunta preocupado Watson, ella niega con la cabeza y luego sonríe – si es por lo del aniversario puedes hablar conmigo – "como si fuera sencillo" se dice Dakota – pero si no quieres hablar conmigo lo entiendo.

Se quedan un rato más allí recordando los viejos momentos cuando estudiaban juntos y cuando se conocieron y todo. Cuando ambos se levantan, el móvil de Dakota empieza a sonar, no es el del trabajo y eso le preocupa más, porque puede ser algo relacionado con su pequeña Amelia, coge el móvil nerviosa y cuando ve que se trata de Lestrade se pregunta que estará pasando. Como no quiere contestar le pasa el móvil a Watson, pero este lo único que hace es darle al botón verde y ponérselo a Dakota en la oreja.

Si, ¿dígame? – pregunto nerviosa y empezando a sudar Dakota.

Dakota al final contacto contigo – empezó a comentar Lestrade – si puede venir a la policía se lo agradecería.

Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunta muy nerviosa, se imagina que Sherlock ha sido visto con Amelia, pero eso no puede ser porque él se queda en casa cuidando de la pequeña y escribiendo su libro.

Hemos pillado a su hermana delinquiendo – responde Lestrade – cuando antes venga mejor.

Si, no se preocupe iré – dice ella sin dar crédito a lo que escucha. Cuelga la llamada en estado de Shock y no escucha a Watson que le está preguntando qué ha pasado, su cabeza le da mil vueltas y se desmaya allí.


	5. Chapter 5

Se despierta del desmayo, cuando se da cuenta de que ha pasado, sin darle explicaciones a Watson se marcha a por sus cosas y conduce camino de la comisaria a ver en que se ha metido su hermana mayor. Llega allí toda apurada, pregunta por Lestrade y cuando le ve le pregunta qué pasa toda asustada.

Al final apareces – comenta Lestrade – te he mandado venir no por lo que te dije por teléfono, te había dicho eso porque quería enseñarte unas fotos que me preocupan.

¿Cuáles? – pregunta Dakota intrigada – que yo sepa ninguna.

Estas – Lestrade le pasa las fotos que tiene en su despacho. Ella las mira, aparece Sherlock de espalda con Amelia en el carrito – ves Sherlock está vivo.

No, esto es una broma tuya - empieza a gritar Dakota – él murió hace casi 6 meses – las lágrimas empiezan a caerle de los ojos – no juegues conmigo Lestrade.

No juego contigo es la verdad – le dice él a Dakota – por estas fotos sigue vivo.

No – dice Dakota, le tira las fotos y le pega una torta en toda la mejilla dejándole marca – no juegues conmigo.

No juego contigo y como no pares de hacer el tonto tendré que arrestarle – ella le mira retándole hacerlo, pero sabe que Lestrade no lo hará.

Recibe un mensaje, lo abre y ve que es de Sherlock, que oportuno, parece que se entera de cuando el mundo habla de él. Pero no le contesta porque está mosqueada con Lestrade y no quiere que Sherlock pague las consecuencias si este se entera de que sigue vivo.

Mira a Lestrade y como no aguanta más hay coge sus cosas y se marcha. Se despide fríamente de él. Se sube al coche y las lágrimas empiezan a salirle de los ojos. "Sherlock a veces prefería que estuvieras muerto para que no me dieras estos problemas" Piensa mientras hunde la cabeza en el volante. Se da cuenta de que así no puede estar siempre y como no tiene más trabajo hasta la tarde, se pasa a ver Molly, ya que hace tiempo que no hablan. Se la encuentra en la cafetería del hospital, John no está, sigue trabajando y lo prefiere, no quiere hablar con él, no quiere contarle nada de lo que pasó en la comisaría hace escasos minutos.

Cuando ambas se sirven algo para comer se sientan juntas, una enfrente de la otra.

¿Él está bien? – pregunta Molly intrigada.

Si claro, todo va bien – responde sonriendo Dakota, deja de comer, no tiene hambre por culpa de Lestrade.

Hacía días que no nos sentábamos juntas a comer, el trabajo nos quita tiempo de estar juntas – comenta Molly mirando por la ventana – ¿tu hermana te conto lo que pasó entre nosotras?

Si me lo contó y no me importa. Ella es mayorcita para hacer lo que quiera, si quiere hacer eso que lo haga, no necesita mi consentimiento – responde ella y Molly le sonríe – El viernes es el 6 mes de aniversario de su falsa muerte. No sé cómo me comportaré, pero lo tendré que hacer bien para que nadie se dé cuenta de la verdad.

Y yo, no quiero que nadie se entere todavía. Solo él debe contarla – dice Molly.

Siguen un rato hablando hasta que ambas se van a trabajar, cuando termina de trabajar va directa a casa, quiere hablar con Sherlock de lo que se ha enterado y no quiere que nadie le interrumpa. Cuando llega a casa lo encuentra acostando a la pequeña Amelia y el enfado se le pasa, verle en el papel de padre le ablanda. Cuando Sherlock acuesta a la niña mira a Dakota y le sonríe. Ella se queda allí sin decir nada, la bronca que le iba a echar ya no tendrá el mismo efecto que antes y no se la echa. Como no dice nada, Sherlock se marcha a escribir un poco más, ya que hoy le toca a ella hacer la cena. Cenan en silencio y entre ellos es algo raro.

Dakota, has estado muy callada en la cena. Mejor dicho desde que regresaste de trabajar – comenta Sherlock mientras lava los platos sucios de la cena.

Porque no quiero discutir contigo – responde ella – hoy he ido a ver a Lestrade porque me preocupó su llamada y cuando me hace pasar a su despacho no era ese el problema por el que me llamaba, si no que era porque tenía fotos tuyas de espalda con Amelia en brazos. La próxima vez te encerraré como te vuelvan a pillar.

Lo siento, la próxima vez tendré más cuidado – se acerca a ella y le besa en la mejilla – lo siento.

Sherlock, así no puedo enfadarme contigo – se quedan mirándose a los ojos – sabes que si me enfado contigo podemos acabar mal y no lo quiero. La niña te quiere mucho y a mí me gusta tu compañía en casa.

Gracias querida – le besa en la frente y vuelve a lavar los platos.

*Sherlock hace a veces que pase del enfado a la felicidad, él es el único que lo consigue y me gusta* y mientras piensa eso sonríe.


	6. Chapter 6

Se levanta y mira a su lado, Sherlock se ha dormido en la misma cama que ella; pero no hicieron nada. No quiere despertarle y se levanta despacio, pero este se despierta y le agarra del brazo.

Buenos Días Dakota – Sherlock sonríe – he dormido muy bien, ¿y tú?

Yo también Sherlock – ella intenta levantarse pero él no le deja – Sherlock llegaré tarde al trabajo como no me sueltes.

No me importa – este empieza con las cosquillas y como ella tiene se ríe. Pero la niña empieza a llorar y sus juegos mañaneros se interrumpen – voy yo mientras tú te duchas.

Ella acepta, necesita ducharse para despejarse y no dormirse en el trabajo. Cuando está vestida ve a Sherlock dando de comer a la pequeña Amelia. Se toma el café rápido y va al trabajo, tiene mucho que hacer.

Las horas pasan lento, las horas parece que no quieren avanzar pero al final lo hacen, llega a casa cansada, esta vez le ha tocado hasta más tarde y Sherlock ha tenido que acostar él a Amelia. Cuando ella llega se despide y va a ver a Irene que hace días que no la ve.

Ella se queda allí, va a su portátil y desde allí se conecta al blog de Watson a ver que ha escrito, nada nuevo, pero sabe que él está conectado porque a esa hora suele escribir, después de un rato actualiza la página y ve una nueva entrada. Es sobre Sherlock:

El viernes se hacen 6 meses desde la muerte de mi mejor amigo y con quien compartí piso hasta que murió, también compartí con él ayuda en casos, sobre todo en la parte médica. Le echo de menos, para mí él era más que un amigo, era como mi hermano. A veces pienso si su muerte no fue culpa mía, pero como está muerto no sé si la culpa fue mía o no.

Me arrepiento de tantas cosas que no me atreví hacer con él que ahora ya no hay marcha atrás, no se puede viajar en el tiempo y cambiarlo. No señor, el pasado, pasado está.

Este viernes hemos preparado un funeral para recordarle, espero que esté todo el mundo. Sé que muchos el viernes no se sentirán con fuerzas para ir, pero por él debemos ir, debemos recordarle, ya que nos ayudó mucho a casi todos.

Te extraño y cada vez que te recuerdo sonrío, que aparecieras en mi vida hizo que mejorara, ahora que no estás te echo de menos. Si no hubieras muerto aún seguiríamos resolviendo casos.

Dakota al leer eso llora, "que cosas más tiernas escribe Watson en su blog" piensa ella secándose las lágrimas. Cuando Sherlock aparece, ella le enseña el blog, pero lo único que consigue que Sherlock diga es que Watson es un sensiblero.

Los días pasan y llega el viernes, Dakota no quiere ir al funeral, no quiere tener que mentir a la gente. Pero si no va, la gente puede pensar cosas y eso no quiere.

Por la tarde a eso de las 4 Dakota se marchó a la iglesia donde Watson, Mycroft y Lestrade ya estaban allí, ella esperó a que su hermana y Molly aparecieran para estar más tranquila. Cuando aparecieron iban muy cariñosas, pero al ver a la gente se pusieron serias. Dakota sabe que hay algo entre ellas y no se lo ha contando a nadie más que a Dakota.

Hola chicos hacia mucho que no nos veíamos – comenta Irene mirando a su hermana.

Hola chicas, vamos a entrar que a las 5 empieza el funeral y son las 5 menos diez – comenta Lestrade caminando a la iglesia acompañado de Watson.

Bienvenidos queridos hermanos – dice el cura que aparece como si fuera de la nada. Irene no está a gusto allí, no le gustan las iglesias, nunca fue católica.

Bueno, va siendo hora de que esto empiece – comenta Watson.

Todos asienten, cuando antes empiecen antes terminan. El cura es el primero en hablar, luego va quien fue el último que lo vio con vida, es decir, Watson. Se le nota que está apenado porque intenta contener las lágrimas en lo que dice. Luego va Lestrade, que es breve porque no quiere demorarse mucho. Molly no cuenta mucho, porque tampoco sabía mucho. Mycroft solo dice lo que no le gustaba del trabajo de su hermano y que siempre ponía su vida en peligro, por culpa de ponerla en peligro se murió.

Cuando le toca a Dakota, esta se levanta, respira un par de veces y cuando se ve con fuerzas empieza a contar cuando conoció a Sherlock, recuerda que fue Molly quien les presentó un día en el hospital. Recuerda como Sherlock se hacía el interesante. Se veían en el hospital, hasta que un día ella se atrevió y le pidió para salir a tomar algo como amigos, al principio iban con Molly pero después ella se dio cuenta de que Dakota sentía algo por él y se fue excusando cada vez que quedaban para que fueran ellos dos solos. Ella se arrepiente de no haberle dicho a Sherlock que le quería (ella lo dijo en pasado para que no se supiera la verdad).

La puerta de la iglesia se abre de par en par de repente, Moriarty hace acto de presencia. Todos menos Irene y Dakota se asombran de que aparezca.

Memoráis la muerte de Sherlock y no me llamáis. Que poco considerados por vuestra parte. Yo también quiero memorar su muerte – dice Moriarty sonriente.


	7. Chapter 7

Moriarty esto no es para ti. Este no es sitio para un criminal como tú que se desahoga con prostatitas - Dakota mira a su hermana - además me tocaba a mi hablar sobre Sherlock.

Yo no me desahogo con prostitutas, yo tengo novia. No le interrumpo más y comience el relato. Me gustaría saber como usted conoció a Sherlock - dice este desafiante mientras se sienta en un banco del fondo de la iglesia. Dakota le mira y luego mira al resto - soy todo oídos.

Aquel comentario le molesta un poco, inspira y espira el aire un par de veces antes de empezar. Empieza a contar como conoció a Sherlock gracias a Molly.

Cierto día hace ya 2 años, Dakota fue a ver a Molly al depósito de cadáveres, estaba en compañía de un joven alto de cabello rizado y ojos demasiado indescriptibles por la gran cantidad de colores. Molly le presento a Sherlock Holmes y ella acto seguido le reconoce de los artículos que ha leído en alguna revista que suele hojear. Molly les deja solos un momento y en ese rato Sherlock empieza a deducir cosas de ella. Acierta en todo como es normal en él. Ella se siente bien al lado de Sherlock.

Le pide para salir, este le dice que sí; pero solo si va con ellos Molly y esta acepta. Recuerda que nunca se lo paso también cerca de un hombre como con Sherlock.

El conocer a Sherlock fue algo casual, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si este no se encontrara allí con Molly? Que seguro no habría conocido a una de las personas más importantes de su vida, todo se lo debe a Molly y al destino que hizo que se conocieran.

Dakota termina de hablar y se sienta en uno de los bancos. Moriarty aplaude sonriente.

Bonita historia, yo la hubiera contado más detallada, pero que se le va hacer, una no quiere contar toda la verdad – Dakota se enerva y se levanta del banco.

¡Tú no sabes nada, así que te callas! – le grita esta a Moriarty – si supieras lo que siento por la pérdida de Sherlock no estarías así.

¿De verdad Dakota? ¿Saben los presentes quien es el padre de tu hija? – todos se miran perplejos, Dakota se queda callada, no sabe qué responder, la pregunta de Moriarty le ha dejado sin palabras – se la verdad, se quien es el padre de tu hija y no me tires de la lengua que no quiero que se entere la gente de la verdad en un lugar como este.

Mira imbécil, deja a mi hermana en paz – grita Irene acercándose a Moriarty – tú y yo hemos terminado. A mi hermana no se le amenaza - se acerca a Dakota y le abraza, mientras esta solloza en los brazos de su hermana – todo está bien.

Me marcho porque veo que nadie me quiere por aquí – acto seguido sale por la puerta dejando a los presentes aturdidos.

Ya que esto no está marchando bien, será mejor dar por concluido el funeral en honor a la muerte de Sherlock – comenta Mycroft y todos asienten.

Irene le dice a Dakota que se va con ella a casa, pero esta rechaza la oferta, que necesita estar sola un rato. Así que ella se marcha en el coche por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a la noria. Allí se sube, ya que las vistas de la ciudad le calman un poco. Mira como la gente pasea sin saber lo que pasa a su alrededor, está triste y cabreada a la vez, sobre todo con lo que digo Moriarty, "¿cómo se atreve?" piensa para ella.

Cuando ve que es tarde, vuelve a casa, allí Sherlock le espera impaciente, quiere saber todo, pero ella lo único que consigue decirle es que está cansada y se mete en la cama a dormir, pero antes le da un beso a su hija. En la cama se siente culpable y sobre todo llorosa. Las lágrimas empiezas a brotarle enseguida de sus ojos.

Dakota, sé que no estás bien. ¿Me podrías decir que te pasa? – pregunta Sherlock preocupado. No le gusta ver así a Dakota.

Nada, solo estoy cansada y quiero estar sola – comenta Dakota echando a Sherlock de la habitación y quedándose dormida con los ojos hinchados.


	8. Chapter 8

Ella se levanta cansada y llorosa, no ha conseguido dormir bien, pero no quiere seguir en cama y sale de ella. Se encuentra a Sherlock en la cocina dando de comer a la pequeña Amelia y ella solo consigue esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Buenos días Dakota – dice Sherlock terminando de dar de desayunar a la pequeña - ¿has dormido bien?

Buenas – responde ella cogiendo a la pequeña en brazos – más o menos.

Si es por lo de ayer, me gustaría saber que pasó, sobre todo para comprenderte mejor – comenta este mirando a los ojos a Dakota, ella suspira, sabe que tarde o temprano deberá contarle todo.

Esta noche después de acostar a la pequeña te contaré todo – dice ella y se lleva a la pequeña a darle un baño.

Después de una hora y media ella y la niña están arregladas. Así que decide ir a un paseo y de paso llevarla al parque para que juegue un poco en la arena.

Le dice a Sherlock que a lo mejor no irá a comer a casa y este le dice que no se preocupe que no pasa nada. Llega al parque enseguida, saca a Amelia de la silla y deja que juegue con la arena mientras ella se sienta en un banco desde donde puede verla bien.

Hola Dakota – le dice una voz que le resulta conocida. Cuando se da la vuelta descubre que se trata de Moriarty.

Hola – dice ella mirando a su hija - ¿Qué quieres? ¿No te bastó el numerito que montaste ayer?

Dakota, sabes que quiero hablar contigo. Sé que ayer fui un poco borde, pero me duele que me plantaras – al decir aquello, ella empieza a recordar el pasado.

-Flashback—

Recuerda que conoció a Moriarty hace 4 años, una noche lluviosa, salía del trabajo y el coche no le arrancaba. Así que un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos claro, que pasaba por allí le dijo que le acercaba a su casa. Ella le dijo que no hacía falta, pero este insistió tanto que Dakota aceptó.

Cuando llegaron a casa de esta, Moriarty le dijo que quería volver a verla y para eso necesitaba su teléfono. Ella le dijo que si se habían encontrado una vez, lo volverían hacer otra. Moriarty le dijo que sabía donde había dejado el coche y donde trabajaba, así que este le insistió para ir a arreglar junto el coche; ella le dijo que no hacía falta, pero Jim le insistió tanto que ella aceptó quedar. Esta dijo que entraba a trabajar a las 10, así que ambos decidieron quedar a las 9 para ver lo del coche.

A las 9 se vieron de nuevo en la entrada del hospital, este iba muy bien arreglado para ser tan temprano. Fueron a ver el coche de esta, tenía la batería gastada, así que llamaron a una grúa y llevó el coche al taller. Cuando terminaron con lo del coche, este le dijo que le invitaba a un té o a un café. Esta aceptó, hasta dentro de media hora no entraba. Así que se fueron a una cafetería cercana y hablaron como si se conocieran desde hacía ya tiempo.

-Fin Flashback—

Dakota, estás con la mirada perdida, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunta Jim preocupado.

Nada, recordaba la primera vez que nos conocimos – responde ella mirando a la pequeña mientras juega con la arena – nunca la podré olvidar.

Ni yo, pero la que nunca olvidaré será el día que me dijiste que me dejabas porque no aguantabas estar conmigo después de perder al bebé. Así que yo me fui una temporada del país. Pero cuando descubrí que sentías algo por Sherlock Holmes pensé que era mi oportunidad de vengarme – agarra a Dakota por la mejilla aplastándosela - ¿Qué te pasó para dejarme semanas antes de la boda?

Sentía dolor y no podía verte a la cara sin pensar en el bebé que había perdido – empiezan a salirle las lágrimas – lo siento.

Con esto no conseguirás que se me pase todo. ¿Ella es su hija? – ella asiente – lo sabía, él es muy afortunado de tener una hija contigo, que la disfrute.

Y Moriarty al decir aquellas palabras se marcha dejando allí a Dakota triste, recoge a la pequeña y se la lleva a una cafetería a comer algo y pensar en todo.

Muchas cosas han pasado en 4 años, desde que empezó a trabajar en aquel hospital muchas cosas han pasado, demasiadas sería más correcto. Mira por la ventana como la gente camina, mientras come en silencio, su hija después de que le diese de comer y la cambiase se quedó dormida en la silla de bebés. Está tan triste que ahora no tiene ganas de volver a casa.

Así que después de comer decide ir a dar una vuelta, necesita aire y que mejor que pasear por la orilla del Támesis. Y hacia allí se dirige. Allí ahoga sus penas con su hija en la silla.

Moriarty es tonto, no sabe cómo sigue vivo, intentó matar a Sherlock y por poco lo consigue; aunque un poco de culpa tiene ella por dejarle semanas antes de la boda, pero no podía aguantar a alguien sabiendo que nunca será feliz del todo por perder al bebé que esperaban.


	9. Chapter 9

Camina por la calle sin un rumbo fijo. Cuando su hija se despierta le da la merienda y como su hija pronto tendrá que bañarse decide volver a casa.

Camina pensativa, ¿Que le contara a Sherlock? Lo de ayer ya fue fuerte y lo de hoy aun mas. Aun Sherlock no sabe que ella estuvo prometida a Moriarty y no sabe si al decírselo se distanciara de ella. Muchas dudas le asaltan en ese momento.

Se sienta en la barandilla un momento mientras la pequeña sonríe, coge su móvil y marca un número.

¿A ti te gustaría que te contaran la verdad?  
- Depende de quién me la diga, ¿Que pasa ahora? - pregunta la otra persona por el otro lado de la línea.

Aun no le conté lo de M a S, tengo miedo a contárselo y que se distancie de mí. ¿Qué crees que debo hacer? - aclara Dakota triste.

Debes contárselo, lleváis viviendo juntos 6 meses. Hermanita debes ser valiente y si se distancia peor para él - responde Irene - ahora si me disculpas tengo una visita.

No te molesto. Gracias por contestarme Irene - dice esta y cuelga.

Su hermana tiene razón, debe decírselo; porque tarde o temprano acabara sabiéndolo y mejor que lo sepa por ella que por otra persona.

Hola Dakota - saluda Sherlock desde la cocina - ¿Mejor?

Algo - miente ella- voy a duchar a la pequeña, después de la darle la cena y acostarla hablamos tu y yo.

Déjame que te ayudo - entre ambos la bañan, Dakota al lado de Sherlock se siente otra persona y eso le gusta - Me gusta verte contenta como ahora

Gracias - sonríe mientras le da la papilla de verduras.

Antes de acostarla, Sherlock le cuenta un cuento, de vez en cuando le cuenta uno. Cuando termina de acostarla, ella está en la cocina terminando de cocinar.

Vamos - entre ambos llevan las cosas a la mesa - cuéntame - Sherlock no come, quiere estar al 100% atento a lo que Dakota diga.

Vale - respira hondo un par de veces antes de comenzar con el relato.

Moriarty siempre hace de las suyas - comenta mosqueado.

Eso no es todo. Hoy volví a encontrármelo en el parque - continúa ella - y recordé cuando le conocí.

¿Cómo? Necesito saber todo - dice Sherlock atendiendo muy bien a lo que ella le cuenta.

*Haya vamos* Piensa *Ya no hay marcha atrás, ahora debes contárselo todo* Respira y cuando ve que se siente menos presionada y algo más relajada comienza con el relato de como conoció a Jim y cuando llega a la parte de la boda empieza a tumbarle la voz, pero intenta mantener la compostura y continua.

¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes? - pregunta Sherlock cuando ella termina de contar todo.

Porque pensé que no lo encajarías, que te alejarías de mí y de la pequeña - responde mientras las lágrimas le caen de los ojos.

No llores querida. Me gusta verte sonreír y si no lo haces tendré que hacer yo que sonrías - se levanta y empieza con las cosquillas. Al principio esta no se ríe, pero luego empieza a reírse como una loca - no grites, no vaya a ser que despertemos a Amelia.

Después de la cena, se sientan en el sofá y se ponen a jugar al monopoly pero Sherlock al cabo de media hora se aburre y pone la tele están poniendo Doctor Who, el mira a Dakota y acepta dejar la serie solo si luego juegan al Cluedo. Ella no quiere jugar; pero por Sherlock acepta.

Y así pasaron una noche relajados y dejaron de pensar en lo que Dakota había contado unas horas y ella lo agradeció.


	10. Chapter 10

Se despierta sudorosa, ha pasado una noche rara. Ha pensado mucho en Moriarty y en Sherlock. Ambos son importantes en su vida, Moriarty lo fue en un pasado y Sherlock lo es ahora.

Sale de la habitación, la pequeña sigue durmiendo y deja que lo haga, mientras que Sherlock está ya en el portátil escribiendo. Saluda a Sherlock y luego va a la cocina, se prepara el desayuno y mientras lee el periódico desayuna.

Termina de desayunar, su móvil le suena, es su hermana y le pasa la llamada a Sherlock. Mientras recoge lo que ha usado para el desayuno y prepara el de Amelia escucha algo de la conversación.

Hola Irene. Me alegra hablar contigo.

... - no consigue escuchar a su hermana.

Hoy, perfecto. Así dejo que tu hermana no me tenga que aguantar otro día. ¿A la hora de siempre? - comenta este.

... - su hermana seguro que le está diciendo una hora o algo así.

Vale, nos vemos hay a las 4 y media para el té - responde Sherlock y corta.

Se acerca a Dakota y le acerca el móvil. Ella lo coge y se lo guarda en la bata.

Después de que la niña este arreglada y dispuesta, baja un momento a por el pan y luego se pone a cocinar. Se decanta por unos huevos fritos con arroz. Cuando tiene la comida casi lista, calienta el potito de arroz con pollo de la pequeña.

Sherlock come en silencio, mientras ella juega con Amelia para que coma algo. Cuando termina de darle la comida, la coge en brazos para limpiarla y acostarla un rato.

Deja que me encargue yo - comenta Sherlock cogiendo a la pequeña - es mejor que tu comas, que se te enfría.

Gracias Sherlock - ella se sienta y come poco a poco. No tiene ganas de comer.

Cuando Sherlock se marcha, ella llama a Molly para quedar y Molly acepta ir a acompañarla con la pequeña al parque.

Así que como han quedado a las 6, va preparando la merienda y despertando su hija para darle la comida.

Sherlock - dice la pequeña para sorpresa de su madre.

No da crédito a lo que escucha. La primera palabra de su hija ha sido Sherlock y eso hace que se le escapen unas lágrimas.

Sherlock - vuelve a decir la pequeña. Y para que a Dakota no se le olvide apunta en el diario de la pequeña el día y la hora de su primera palabra.

Mientras le da de merendar, no para de llorar. Que su primera palabra sea Sherlock quiere decir mucho.

Coge su móvil y manda un mensaje a su hermana:

Ha dicho Sherlock. Su primera palabra es Sherlock. Que lista es la pequeña Amelia.

Le da a enviar, necesita que Sherlock lo sepa. Al cabo de nada recibe respuesta:

S dice que está contento y asombrado con la pequeña. Se pregunta si la volverá a decir cuando esta el delante. Esperemos que sí.

Después de que Irene le respondiera, cambia a la niña y sale al parque donde ha quedado con Molly.

Hola Dakota - comenta Molly con dos cafés en la mano. Le tiende uno a esta, que lo coge - ¿Que tal todo?

Bien - pero se nota que ha llorado y sabe que Molly no nota - la pequeña ha dicho su primera palabra.

Me alegro mucho - comenta Molly dándole un sorbo a su café.

Sherlock ha sido la palabra - dice bajito Dakota mirando a su café.

No me extraña que lo sea - comenta una voz masculina - es que pasa mucho con él.

Tú no sabes nada y Sherlock está muerto - dice Molly cabreada al hombre - lárgate.

Dakota levanta la cabeza y enseguida la vuelve a agachar. *¿Que hace de nuevo allí él?* Se pregunta empezándose a cabrear.

No te queremos cerca - sigue diciendo Molly.

Me iré, adiós Dakota que seas feliz con S - cuando dice aquello, ella se derrumba. Jim puede llegar a ser imbécil y cargante a veces.


	11. Chapter 11

**Siento no haber actualizado en unas semanas, primero os diré que estuve en la playa y allí solo tenía internet unas pocas horas al día en el bar al que íbamos a veces y luego no tuve inspiración, pronto termina el fic. Los que me animan, muchas gracias.**

Molly mira a Dakota, la nota triste y la culpa es de Moriarty, Molly no sabe cómo ayudar a su amiga. Dakota mira a la pequeña que se está llevando hojas a la boca, así que la saca de allí mientras Molly le aguanta el vaso, coloca a la Amelia en el carrito y la deja allí un rato mientras se sienta en el banco.

No estés mal por lo que dijo Moriarty, no tiene corazón, sabes que me utilizó – comentó Molly intento que Dakota pensara en otra cosa – piensa en la pequeña y en la suerte que tienes en tenerla.

Eso sí, tenerla es una bendición, sin ella no sería nada – responde Dakota con una tímida sonrisa.

Estas mejor sin sonríes, se ve el mundo de otra manera – y es verdad, Dakota cuando está feliz se siente mejor, se siente como si renaciera – vamos, es tarde y la pequeña deberá bañarse y cenar para ir a cama.

A Dakota le gustaba quedar con Molly, le gustan los consejos que da, cuando salen del parque se despiden, Molly va a casa de Irene y esta a casa, ya que para la pequeña Amelia era tarde.

Antes de entrar en el portal, mira para arriba y ve la luz encendida, Sherlock estará preparando la cena aunque no le toca a él. "Que majo es" piensa mientras abre el portal del edificio. Entra en el ascensor, pulsa el 5 y espera a que suba el ascensor, cuando el ascensor para en su piso sale con el carrito, abre la puerta y cuando tiene la puerta cerrada saluda a Sherlock.

Huele rico lo que está cocinando, le gusta como Sherlock cocina, cuando este comenzó a vivir con ella poco sabía hacer, pero poco a poco ha aprendido gracias a las recetas que ve en Internet o en el canal ese de cocina.

Saca a la pequeña del carrito, mientras la dispone para bañarla, Sherlock prepara el baño, hacerlo entre ambos es algo bonito, son los padres de la pequeña y así terminan antes.

Hoy no le tocaba a Dakota bañar a la pequeña, pero como Sherlock ha preparado él la cena, la baña jugando con la pequeña mientras la enjabona y la limpia.

Le pone el pijama, uno de esos body, la sienta en la silla especial para comer, coge un potito de pollo y arroz, le pon el babero a su hija y luego le da de comer, al principio no tiene ganas, pero luego poco a poco come. Mientras ella le da de comer a Amelia, Sherlock termina de hacer la cena, que cada vez huele mejor, se trata de espaguetis con almejas.

Limpia a la pequeña y la acuesta, le pregunta a Sherlock si le contará algo, pero le dice que hoy no, que es tarde y que la cena ya está lista y no quiere que se enfríe; así que la acuesta y después de darle un beso de buenas noches, va junto a Sherlock que ya ha servido la comida.

Dakota disfruta de la cena, Sherlock lo ha hecho muy bien, está muy rica, le felicita y le dice que la próxima vez que cocine en un día que no le toca que la avise, Sherlock le dice que lo hará, que la avisará. Después de cenar, ella se encuentra cansada, así que le dice a Sherlock que irá a leer y este después de darle un beso en la frente le comenta que no se quede hasta tarde y que él se quedará escribiendo un poco, porque está en esos momentos inspirado.

Se pone el pijama, se lava los dientes y coge el libro que tiene en la mesilla, lo abre por donde va y se pone a leer. A medida que va leyendo se va quedando más cansada, pero el libro se está poniendo interesante que no lo deja en la mesilla y se marcha a dormir. Cuando se levanta, nota que Sherlock la ha tapado y que el libro está en la mejilla, le había dicho que no se acostaría tarde leyendo y eso hizo, al final se quedó hasta tarde y del cansancio los párpados se le cerraron a mitad de capítulo.

Se levanta algo aturdida, antes de ir a la cocina pasa por el baño, se lavaba la cara y se peina, cuando está en la cocina prepara el desayuno de la pequeña, un biberón, cuando lo tiene listo, despierta a su hija, para su hija es tarde y debe desayunar. Mientras se encuentra dándole el biberón, llaman a la puerta, cuando mira por el rabillo de la mirilla quien es, ve que se trata del cartero con un paquete, "Seguro que es algo para Sherlock" piensa ella, abre, el paquete está a su nombre como siempre. Lo coge después de firmar el albarán o lo que corresponde y luego lo deja en la mesa de la cocina. Mientras termina de darle el desayuno a Amelia se pregunta que puede ser, que puede contener, cuando Sherlock se levanta y ve el paquete se lo lleva a su dormitorio.

Desayuna con ganas de saber que ha comprado Sherlock, quiere averiguarlo, pero no le quiere preguntar a Sherlock porque a lo mejor se mosquearía con ella. Cuando se va a bañar a la pequeña, Sherlock sale de su dormitorio para desayunar, sabe que no podrá ir a ver lo que tiene ahora la caja porque Sherlock no desayuna mucho.

Baña a la pequeña intentando dejar de pensar en el paquete, pero se imagina cualquier cosa, esta vez Sherlock se ha olvidado de decirle que iba a recibir un paquete. Tan ensimismada esta con lo que el paquete puede contener que no se da cuenta de que se ha mojado todo el pijama hasta que Sherlock le saca de la nube de pensamientos en la que se encuentra.

Cuando está arreglada se marcha a por el pan y deja que Sherlock esté un poco con la pequeña, ya que siempre está con ella o durmiendo.

Se sienta en un banco y se queda allí unos minutos a dejar que su mente flote y no piense, muchas cosas le están pasando en tan poco tiempo y no sabe si faltara algo más por llegar.


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando cree que ha descansado lo suficiente vuelve a su casa, hoy le toca cocinar, así que cuando antes se ponga, antes comerán. Nota que su vida es un poco monótona, siempre hace lo mismo desde hace 6 meses, algo cansada está, le gustaría poder ser feliz como antes de la "falsa" muerte del pequeño de los Holmes, pero sabe que no lo será del todo hasta que a Sherlock se le antoje contarlo todo.

Sube a casa con el pan en el brazo, entra en la cocina, mira la nevera, para ser domingo hay donde elegir, ya que muchas veces los domingos acaban pidiendo porque no les apetece lo que hay en la nevera. Coge la bandeja de los filetes de pollo, dos huevos, pan rallado, harina, jamón y queso. Se ha decantado por hacer San Jacobos. Mientras la pequeña está en su cuna jugando, Sherlock está escribiendo.

Relee lo que ha escrito y lo de la chica no le convence y lo borra para empezar de nuevo.

_Era una mañana soleada, este se encontraba en la morgue pegándole latigazos a los cadáveres, cuando apareció ella, una mujer peculiar, una mujer que le llamó la atención. Habló con Molly y esta le dijo que buscaban a la señorita Hoper arriba por culpa de John Watson, así que Molly le pidió que se quedara un momento allí mientras solucionaba el problema._

_Ella tímida se acercó a él, se presentaron y cuando este le dijo quién era, ella no se lo creía, tenía enfrente a una celebridad en el mundo de los casos. Él consiguió averiguar a qué se dedicaba, sus hobbies, si tenía o no hermano y sobre todo si salía con alguien. Ella tímida le pidió para salir, pero este aceptó solo si con ellos venía Molly, cuando esta regresó, Sherlock le preguntó si podía quedar y cuando respondió que sí, quedaron los tres para cenar._

Releyó lo escrito, ahora le gustaba más, era más real. Guardo lo que había escrito y fue junto a Dakota que se encontraba friendo unas patatas en la freidora a la vez que hacía los San Jacabos, Sherlock puso la mesa y mientras Dakota cocina con la música puesta y canturreando fue a ver su pequeña que estaba jugando con un peluche de sonido y sonreía.

"Qué bonita es, no me gustaría que me separaran de ella" piensa mientras mira a la pequeña mirar el peluche. La saca de allí y mientras se termina de hacer la comida, que enseguida estará, le da de comer, hoy le da un potito de verduras variadas con pescado.

Amelia llora, no quiere comer, el problema no es la comida, el problema es que le están naciendo los dientes, mañana llevará a la pequeña al pediatra para que la examine más a fondo.

Sherlock consigue darle unas cuantas cucharadas, después de cambiar a la niña, la acuesta, él se mira y se ve marchado, pero no le importa.

— Sherlock deberías cambiarte, estás lleno de potito – comenta Dakota mientras coloca la comida en la mesa

— Después de comer, que me tendré que duchar porque me ha llegado hasta por la cabeza – responde sirviendo la comida.

— Está bien – Dakota sonríe. Quiere preguntarle por el paquete pero no lo hace, no quiere ser cotilla.

Mientras comen, lo hacen en silencio, salvo raras excepciones, como Sherlock odia los silencios incomodos, empieza hablar.

— Hoy a eso de las 8 saldré verme con tu hermana, vente si quieres – comentó Sherlock rompiendo el hielo.

— No voy a ir y lo sabes, no nos llevamos nada bien mi hermana y yo – responde secamente ella mientras le da un bocado a San Jacobo.

— Está bien, no insisto – y después de esto la comida transcurre en silencio.

Recogen entre ambos la cocina, cuando está recogida, ella va a mirar su correo mientras Sherlock va a su habitación. Al cabo de un rato sale de su habitación con el paquete, Dakota le mira por encima del ordenador, cuando Sherlock lo saca, Dakota puede ver un violín, hace seis meses que Sherlock no toca, "¿Por qué ahora?" Se pregunta intrigada mientras mira como Sherlock lo afina sentado en su sofá favorito.

— Así que el paquete es un nuevo violín, interesante – comenta Dakota mirando a Sherlock - ¿por qué ahora?

— Porque estoy cansado de no tocar, me relaja el tocar, he escrito mientras para ver si me relajaba pero no – Dakota sabe que para Sherlock quedarse siempre en el apartamento no es agradable.

— Está bien, cuando toques hazlo suave, no quiero broncas con los vecinos, ni que nadie te descubra – Sherlock asiente, empieza a tocar una suave melodía, Dakota observa como toca, lo hace muy bien, ya le gustaría a ella hacerlo así, pero solo sabe lo básico.

El móvil de Dakota suena, cuando ve quien es, no quiere contestar, no desde la última vez que se vieron, se niega en rotundo, pero Sherlock la obliga. Después de un rato al final quedan para las 5 en la tetería del barrio, le comenta a Sherlock que no tardará para que pueda salir con su hermana y este sigue tocando el violín.

Sherlock a veces es un insensible, sabe que Dakota no se siente cómoda con Mycroft desde que este se enteró de que Sherlock era el padre de la criatura y que pensó que la "muerte" de su hermano era culpa de ella. Pero sabe también que se debe enfrentar a sus miedos y sobre todo a Mycroft.


End file.
